


Trick Or Treat

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Halloween Blurbs 2017 [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy halloween, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Zian (Ship), couples costume, halloween fluff, i thought it was cute, idk - Freeform, zack and rian are babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: Zack and Rian have to babysit last minute and take the kids trick or treating. They don't entirely mind though (aka Halloween fluff ft. idk what I'm doing)





	Trick Or Treat

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I adjust my mask, chuckling. "Why wouldn't it be?" I reply. Rian shrugs.

"We look dumb," He says flatly. I pretend to be offended, but it crumbles quickly. I laugh.

"It's for their benefit," I remind him. I punch him on the arm. "Besides, don't act like you're not gonna have fun."

He tries his best to look unhappy with it, but he doesn't do a good job. I shake my head at him, laughing. We got a last minute babysitting gig (parents thought the Halloween party was yesterday as an early party; it's today) and the kids were going to be Raphael and Donatello.

So obviously we had to be Michelangelo and Leonardo.

Rian ruffles his hair, looking in the mirror. "They'd better enjoy this," He says. "I look like a moron." I catch a hint of a smile on his face.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Have you paid a single bit of attention to anything that happens in our band?" I tease. "We always look like morons."

Rian hums. "You're not wrong," He agrees. I laugh.

Before I can say anything else, there's a knocking on the door. "Are you guys almost done in there?" One of the kids asks impatiently. "We need to leave soon!"

We glance at each other, laughing a little. I turn, opening the door. A little Donatello stares up at me, her eyes widening. She claps her hands together excitedly.

"You look great!" She exclaims. She runs down the hall, yelling into her brother's room. "They're ready!"

Soon both of the kids are running back to the bathroom door. I grin. "Do you guys have your bags?" I ask. "I don't think we can carry all the candy ourselves."

They rush back to their rooms, chattering excitedly. Rian shakes his head fondly at them. "How long has it been since we've been asked to do this sort of thing?" He asks. I shrug.

"A while."

He hums. After a moment, he kisses me on the cheek. I glance over at him and he shrugs. I smile a little.

I give him a small shove. "At least we won't have nasty hangovers tomorrow like Jack and Alex," I point out.

Rian laughs. "If we don't decide to join them once we're done trick or treating." I sigh, shaking my head.

"You have a death wish."

"Don't we all?"

Once we finally get going, we almost have to jog to keep up with the kids. Despite them being a lot shorter than us, they've also decided that we're on a tight schedule and must run literally everywhere. I can't quite blame them, though.

"Does this count as your run for tomorrow?" Rian asks. I laugh.

"Nope."

He groans. "I'd really like to sleep in tomorrow."

I try to hide a smile. "I mean," I reply, "I could just get up without you and you'll have to wake up alone."

Rian glances at me, pouting. I snort. "Relax, I was thinking of taking an afternoon run tomorrow anyway."

He relaxes. I focus on the kids again, making sure I haven't lost them. A few seconds after I turn away, I hear a loud clang from next to me.

I jump, cursing. Even the kids turn back to see what happened. My eyes widen and I rush over.

Rian has a hand over his face, and he's now laying on the sidewalk. The kids come over to check on him, standing over him. While I'm worried, I can't help but snicker.

"Did you really just run into a lamp pole?"

Rian removes his hand from his face, glaring slightly. "Shut up, I'm in pain." A hint of a smile flickers on his face.

Little Donatello looks over at the pile and her eyes widen. She points at it, starting to laugh. I turn my attention to it and start snickering again. Some of Rian's makeup managed to come off on the pole.

Once I'm done snickering, I help Rian up. He dramatically leans on me for support (and nearly knocks both of us over in the process), making the kids laugh. Once they know he's ok, they rush off again. I sigh.

Rian curses, putting a hand on his face again. "That fucking hurt." I snort.

"I'd imagine."

He playfully glares at me and I grin. I lean over and kiss his nose. Then get on my tip-toes (mostly to make him laugh) and kiss him on the forehead.

"Is it better now?"

He snickers. "Much better."

Eventually, the kids start to slow down. They find a pack of other kids, chatting with them as we walk. We end up falling in step with the parents. They glance over at us, some grinning at our costumes.

"These your kids?" One asks curiously. Our eyes widen.

We shake our heads, laughing a little. "We're babysitting," Rian explains. They nod.

"Are you two... together?"

I shrug. "He's my boyfriend, if that's what you're asking."

They seem a little taken aback by how bluntly I answered but then they smile again. They start to talk again, but then one of their kids trips and falls on their face. Their eyes widen and they hurry over, making sure they're ok.

At one house in particular, the kids seem hesitant to go up to. The decorations put even Halloween stores to shame. I admire the dedication.

Rian gives Little Raphael a small nudge. "Would it help if we went up with you guys?"

They nod, glancing nervously at the house again. We smile slightly. I take Little Donatello's hand and Rian takes Little Raphael's hand. We slowly lead them up the driveway and up to the front door.

One of the skeletons starts to move, it's eyes lighting up. The kids get freaked out and hide behind us, shrieking slightly. I laugh a little.

"It's motion activated," I explain gently. "It's not real."

It takes a little bit of coaxing (and asking whether or not they want to skip this house), but we finally get them up to the front door. They seem a little less nervous now, though they're still scared to ring the doorbell.

Just as I'm about to knock, something jumps out from the left. I shriek, moving backward. "What the f-" Rian's hand flies to my mouth and cuts me off.

The person who jumped out laughs a little, standing up straight again. They're dressed as one of the witches from Hocus Pocus. The kids glance around us while making sure they're still behind us.

"Sorry about that," They apologize. They smile a little. "Glad at least some adults aren't made of stone."

My cheeks heat up and Rian punches me teasingly on the arm. I glare at him. The person laughs again. "Knock on the door," They say. "There is someone in there."

Grumbling under my breath, I knock on the door. Sure enough, about a minute later, an adult opens the door, holding a bowl of candy. A little sheepishly, we push the kids in front of us. Though they're a little hesitant, they get their candy and we move on to the next house.

After a while, the kids start to whine that their feet are starting to hurt. It gets to a point where their exhaustion outweighs their want for candy, so we start to head back to their house.

As we're walking back, Rian snickers. "You're cute when you're scared."

I punch him on the arm. "I'll scare you in a minute if you don't shut up."

He laughs. He puts an arm around me, pulling me closer to his side. I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder. We walk in silence for a while, occasionally pushing one of the kids along because they decided they were too tired to walk home.

Rian glances over at me as we near the house. He smiles slightly before looking away.

"We should do this again."

"I will fight you."

He laughs, shaking his head. I raise an eyebrow. "Bar seem like a good idea now?" He sighs, shaking his head.

"I'm tired," He replies. "I'm just ready to sleep."

I snort. "More like you want to sit on the couch watching movies until you fall asleep."

He glares at me playfully. "I've known you for too long."

I laugh. I lean over, quickly pecking him on the lips. "Happy Halloween, you little shit."

He laughs. "Happy Halloween, you bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Legit I'm writing like 6 of these and trying to get them all done before the day is over LETS. GO.


End file.
